User talk:BluueAces
Talk Page */Archive 1/ Talk Page Start: did ya post yet on Jamie's? Cynderheart (talk) 17:30, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart The 365+ day mark Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 17:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey! What's up?Brightpatch (talk) 20:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hyo I won't be getting my laptop back for at least a week, though after tomorrow I should have some acess to a proper computer. I'm on a kindle right now, an don't dare do any proper code editting. I'll be able to take a better look on Wednesday, but now, the bubbles I see are all fine, what's the problem? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 06:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) RP? Do you want to RP at Salem Witches Institution Role-Play Wiki? Cynderheart (talk) 20:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Jorey tell me all le steps to make le e with le dash JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Lance and Azalea Would you like to try rping them again? Sorry about the last time. 11:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Lissy (Owl Me!) 11:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yep, Sounds delightful. Shall I, or you? Lissy (Owl Me!) 11:48, March 8, 2014 (UTC) uhh Jorey it didn't work... It opened le options bar instead....... JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] and is the alt left or right of le bar JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Jorey press em at le same time or e after alt JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Jorey I did press the e after alt JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Finally done! Hey Ace! I'm sorry it took so long, but I got it done, and put it on your Talk page (if you haven't noticed :P). Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long. I should've gotten it done so much sooner. I'm very sorry. And If there's anything you want changed that you're not sure what to do, just let me know, and I'll be glad to edit it :) ... See ya 'round! ~ Colin 687 03:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : I forgot your name was changed to BluueAces, so I edited it so that the text size would make it one line across, and then underlined it so it'd look bigger. I hope that was ok? Also, I wanted to let you know that you didn't change your Talk Page template ma-bobber. You renamed the template that you use for your sig, but on preferances, I think it is, it also needs to be changed to what you renamed it. I'm not sure if you knew or not or knew how to do it, so I thought I'd let you know. See you around! :D ~ Colin 687 05:06, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congradulations on your promotion to RB. Welcome to the team. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) R(eally)B(oosted) Congrats! Enjoy your new status. Alex Jiskran 13:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) OMIGOSHROLLBACK BLUEYSAURUS YOU'RE AN RB CONGRATS. Do you know what this means? THE EVIL LEAGUE OF PRIMARY COLORS IS GOING TO CONQUER OVER THE WIKI SOON. LittleRedCrazyHood 13:28, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy Since chat's being insolent, chatzy? 19:46, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Dat floaty pic, tho OMG IT'S BEAUTIFUL danke :D 14:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I take it back :D:An owl for Kristian Cynder's Badge Hey, do I keep calling you Jojo, or should I call you blue? and congrats on earning my trust badge and I was wondering if you want to RP in Salem and talk on Silverclan Chat ? Cynderheart (talk) 16:48, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Department Responsibilities I actually wrote up something about the departments at one point....let's see...User:Bond em7/Sandbox/Department Rosponsibilities. It might need a bit of updating since I haven't touched it recently, but I think the core is there. Apparently it never got posted on the official policies (probably an oversight on my part), but I'll work on making sure it's updated and get it put there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) WWN Yup, it's the wizarding radio station that they listen to in the last book, that has Potterwatch and such. I'm good making a page for it, though I would work with Jisk and/or Rabbitty since they both have characters dealing closely with technology and such (Dervish and Banges and The Little Shop). Still, I'm fine with you creaing a page for it, making IC news reports (similar to the Daily Prophet/Main Office, if you wanted to work with them too). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Beauxbatons Post? LittleRedCrazyHood 02:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) WWN Everything looks good to me. I even had another thought....people might be able to link what music they're listening to there (like youtube videos of what music they currently like, etc), so that OOC we could also see what each other are listening to. Just a thought to add in, but everything looks great! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) RP? Jojo, can I sill call you that? Do you want to RP with my char Violet McKane and your char Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva? Please respond on my talk-page, please Jojo, your my best friend. Cynderheart (talk) 18:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart RP? Blue, do you still want to RP? Cynderheart (talk) 15:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I'm Blue, I'm gonna be on Moon Clan chat if you need me. Cynderheart (talk) 17:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Sarah Norman If you've read earlier RPs with her you'll know she's not mute, but prefers not to speak to new students, as her speech patterns (being deaf) are somewhat strange and a little arrhythmic. Alex Jiskran 15:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Where are you??! Come to chat, I need to ask you for a favor! 19:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Radio Hi! I was just wondering, for the radio show, instead of RPing all the stations on one page and having to archive it every five minutes, do you think we could seperate them into pages so it's Wizarding Wireless Network/Late Night Lounge, etc.? It would make it a lot easier :D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 17:45, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Yipee Thats a good guess i'm also a featured wikian of pokemon wiki and about my fav pokemon there are many like cyndaquil-fire,dwegong-ice/water and charizard-fire/flying well good to hear from a dwegong fan i hope you like other water types wanna rp here feel free to message and i expect good help and friendship from you bro:) PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 02:04, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Character No problem. :) I haven't planned much for Silvia (or Sylvia) actually and many things about her are up to you. Do you want to talk about it on chat or I put it down somewhere in my sandbox? :) 00:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) As I said, it's all up to you :) You could have her to work full time in MLE if you want to. Perhaps something like an a attorney?(idk. Just a random suggestion) XD Btw, do you prefer Sylvia or Silvia? I'm gonna edit Savannah's page? :3 00:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if I missed out anything in chat. So, I've sorta summed up the things about Sylvia that I can think of. Just for you reference. :) 10:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Prof. Bardy and Ancient Runes There are no signs of life on the far side of the desk here. :P Alex Jiskran 06:22, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I believe it may be someone's birthday today, yes? :) Heyy x I just want to say Happy Birthday to you! (as long as it is actually your birthday...I'd be really embarassed if I was wrong). I hope you have a great day. Also, I haven't seen you around much recently and I miss you :( Hopefully I'll see you soon anyway *hugs* :D Emma tigerlily .... 09:24, July 28, 2014 (UTC) In recognition Have a great day, Jorey! :D Day of ones birf! August 20th: It was my second day on the wiki, and I knew /nothing/. A couple people here on DARP have helped me ge to the place I am today, and on that day of August, I met J-Man, the one that would be one of my closest pals on DARP! Happy Birthday Jorey! Thanks for helping me out when I was new, and being there to talk and RP with me throughout my time here! : I hope to see you around! JOJO Haven't seen you in a while, but... (belated) '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Inactivity You haven't posted this past month, and I just wanted to see if everything was ok, or what was going on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Missing you JoJo Hey J-Man! I miss you buddy! I hope everything in RL is treating you well! Demotion Due to inactivity, you have been demoted. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Silvia Sure and welcome back! :D 16:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! From Anna :) Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 06:06, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Greenhouses and Gardens No, I don't think Ash is making the devil's snare be a buttface...technically they aren't supposed to be in there without a teacher's permission, so he's taking...um...executive privelege. Or somethine :P 18:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RP Sometime? I really love your characters and so I was wondering if you would like to roleplay sometime? :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 22:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RP? Are you up for a roleplay? I'm cool with any character combination. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Book 3 Book 3 is so good!! I'm only like 3 chapters in now, but it's so good!!! There are new POVs (Jamie and Sam) which are so awesome. And there's all this new stuff to think about. Like how Lysa is crazily overprotective of her son? In the books it explains that more. She had 5, maybe even 6, miscarries, and then some stillborns I think. And she may have have an abortion when she was very young, which lead to all those complications later. Her son is the only kid she's ever going have, and she's sure as hell not going to let anything happen to him too. And why Jamie pushed Bran out of the window. I know it's an awful excuse, but he was in a bad mood that day. They'd been on the road to Winterfell a long time (it's one end of the country to the other, it could be months) and that whole time he couldn't see Cersi because they were staying in inns and camping. At home they have their own quarters and locked doors, and they know where the secluded places that people don't go are. And moreover, most nights of the journey you can bet Robert was going to rape Cersi, and he couldn't do anything about it. And then they finally get to Winterfell, and they get to spend a moment together, and then there's this seven-year-old in the window. Which is totally not a reason to try to kill him, but still, it's really interesting to think about. -R.A.B. 00:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Posted ^^ I posted at the Grand Staircase last night, but you had to go offline. :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:24, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Coding Heyy ^_^ Would it be okay if I used the coding you used for Andrew's page for my expansion chars? 12:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RP Forgot to ask when you were actually on chat: can we RP Fayette and Dana at some point? I mean, clairvoyance. 20:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Nice, little, random. I just wanted to say thank you for sharing that song Love Is A Camera, with me, and the story behind it. I've been thinking about it since, and I'm pretty sure you've inspired me, so thank you for being my muse! once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 06:00, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Me again. I did like it, it is perfect and has this eerily haunting vibe, it is exactly what I needed for those Dark Durmstrang Days of Miranda's that I never really expanded on. Thanks again! once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 17:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thompsons We need to roleplay Margo and Sean.. :P :Sure. Your wish... Is my command. I posted with Abigail This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:06, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Interview So for some reason... This post reminded me of you XD dis post here 12:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, Sean! Audition Results: ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:45, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Witch Weekly An owl drops hurriedly into your window-pane, holding the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Enjoy! Teaching a Class It looks like it's been over a week since you posted on your class...if you as the teacher don't post, nobody will. When you get the chance, if you'd post there, it would be greatly appriciated. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, August 14, 2015 (UTC) #DontProtectChat2k15 So, chat crashed on me, but I saw that you tried to PM me? It was blank though, so I didn't get to read it, but yeah. Please take my excuse of my wool being turned into red- -and roll with it like it's totally related to my PM even though all I really needed was a nice-looking header because tbh all my owl headers are becoming redundant so yeah. Huueeee. ANYWAY WHY HAVE WE NOT RPED BEFORE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS JESSIE EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONE AM AND I SHOULD BE ASLEEP. Also did you faceplant the bowl??? I never got to ask that x3 Lance It still says he's in a relationship with Patricia on his page, just so you know~ 15:39, September 6, 2015 (UTC)~ Alice in Wonderland I noticed it's your char who has the first lines of the play. The production has begun and I'm sure Emma would love it if you'd post. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:04, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Me and my absolutely absurd ideas I have this weird/kindaridiculous backstory idea for the collab: Either of their parents used to be in love with someone before their mother/father, but the person kind of died because (insert tragic reason that preferably isn't natural causes). Loads of death possibilities and this could be like one of the siblings' SERIOUS phobias. So like whatever parent (I'm being ambiguous about genders and whatnot because they could be like a gay couple or a lesbian couple or something else or etcetera) never got over their dead lover and then the other parent came along and fell head over heels. They basically just stayed friends for a REAAAAALLLY long time though the other's feelings were out in the open. And then like one time the can't-move-on parent got depressed and kissed the other parent and was like "I'm testing it out as a distraction" and the one who was friendzoned got mad. SO REWIND EVEN THO IT'S REALLY CONFUSING SO THE CAN'T MOVE ON PARENT CALLED THEIR DECEASED LOVER SUGAR ALL THE TIME AND THE FRIENDZONED FOUND THIS OUT BECAUSE WELL FRIENDS. so when friendzoned got mad they were like "I know I can't be your Sugar, but I'm tired of being your Stevia when you treat me like an ersatz." then left then the can't-move-on parent finally screwed their head on right and they got together (after a lot of drama, rejection (FROM THE FRIENDZONED), and winning them back and etc. etc) THOUGHTS? Roleplay? :) I was going to ask you on chat, but the iPad just wasn't working very well with chat (they're going through a rough patch in their oh so terrible friendship, obviously) so yeah. Maybe Olly and Henry or Sean and Ani (even though she's marked as minor and is really only used for the play, I think I'm allowed to still use her out of that), but I'm really cool with anything. That's if the answer is yes, of course. :) ugh I forgot it was casual day and I saw bae looking fine af, and so my avoiding skills were used. >.< hALP Sorry >.< I just disappeared last night/this morning (in your time, I think), but I was super tired, sorry. Posted. :) One Last Eos Hurrah! OOC: All your Eos chars are invited. Party will last Saturday-Saturday OOC so everyone has a chance to RP! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:08, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Clearing Classes If you could clear the classroom and its archives for the class(es) your teacher(s) teach, that would be great. Please let me know when you are done, thank you. Bubbles and Andy Should go to Tuesgay to celebrate Andy's graduation :P 13:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) You up for an RP? So, Bluue. You up for an RP? It's alright, if you don't want to, but I sort of want to use Emma Rutherford, my new character. So, location and character and who's posting first. 22:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) SUCCESS! I'm so happy, you have no idea...:P I just spent forever looking through archives and their histories, but I finally got it unarchived and everything so here. :D Yay Awards! I'm bringing back the edit awards! So here are the ones you should have gotten! Congrats! Keep it up! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:17, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Crack vids are golden https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7rH2P3Y_Kw 16:56, October 11, 2015 (UTC) O.O nvm it's sad ;( 17:02, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat being a butt IT'S 1AM SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE IN LIKE 3-4 HOURS LIKE I SAID OOPS BUT SINCE CHAT IS BEING A BUTT I LIKE WANTED TO SAY THAT I HOPE THAT YOUR ROOM ISN't FULL OF SPIDERS bc that's what I got from the spiders message and basically yas okay baaaaiii *waves spontaneously* 16:58, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Schmidts Wait.... you're making a Schmidt? Just realized what you'd meant. XD Anyways, if you really are, take a look here and just join one of the existing branches, if possible. If the Ackermann one, you can talk w Merisa, and if the last one, with Catty. x3 *and let them know he/she will be adopted if you're making an adopted kid* Lunar twins Do you have any history ideas you want to put forward, and guess what I forgot to ask....what ages should they be? Fifth year? XD *is still thinking along the lines of house fire bc kress may or may not have a prosthetic limb or two oops* Also, if their parents are dead or they live with another relative because their parents' marriage is effed up or if they're orphans or I HAVE NO IDEA ANYMORE. need to do my homework now x3 peace, have a cookie Jessie <3 P.S. Kress goes by robot pronouns: Rhe, rhem, rhey because why the hell not 07:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Marathon What was the list, again? :P 14:55, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Basically Artemis and Apollo, except they're both moon YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY and I was thinking more Slytherin (bc she basically hates. everyone besides Rai XD), but I can totally see the Hat also opting for Ravenclaw even though she thinks homework is composed of minions of Beelzebub and constantly refuses to do it. AHAHAHAH I'm imagining Kress as a prefect and thinking "uh ohhhhh this is gonna be hilarious" XD 17:20, October 18, 2015 (UTC) PSSSST, this is a history idea for the twins so like I need to run it through you and make sure it's not completely insane. Their dad kinda disappears when they're kids because he got into a mess with a crime syndicate and stuff (sideline jobs to keep his family fed). IT CAN BE A MAGICAL CRIME SYNDICATE SINCE WE NEVER DISCUSSED IF THEY WERE MUGGLE-BORN or halfie or something Idk help indecisivenesss xD But yeah and like the summer of their fourth year at Mahoutokoro School of Magic- (It says in canon that apparently Koreans go there too, lmao, even if it's in Japan so they could also know Japanese but your choice.) -their dad FINALLY is located but he's dead and apparently their mum got some ominous warning that they were next so they scrammed for Britain. Woooo for drama. Also their mum can totally be killed during their sixth/seventh years, so MORE possible plotlines even though they're still in making. (I love angst I'm sorry XD) 18:09, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Because of stupid no internet access reasons I'm basically putting Kress up for sorting rn and we can always add to/remedy the history later if you have delayed ideas o: (YOU KNOW YOU HAVE THEM THEIR TRAIN JUST DELAYED THEM) *wishes you luck with hell in advance for the next four days because no internet cries i'm going to die i swear that question ask.fm is completely mocking me* 15:39, October 20, 2015 (UTC) OMG HERE WE COOOME -insert hysterical shrieks of glee here- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT, yes yes we should I CAN'T WAIT EITHER AHHHH 08:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Rai http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ravenclaw_Quidditch_Team 20:05, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Post? here? PARKOUR YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SEAN WAS INTO PARKOUR. THIS GIRL IS INTO PARKOUR. PARKOUR BUDDIES MAAAAYBE? XD XD XD BRUUUH YAAAAAS BUT MEBBE TOMORROW BC I NEED TO GO TO BED XD OMG WE COULD MAYBE START A SPORTY CHARACTERS CLIQUE? Rai jfc bluu ravenclaw needs him D: '''''Please post? Please Post Look at the above ^ Ravenclaw Match Please, post with Rai? Ravenclaw won't even come close to winning if he doesn't start helping out. ~~ Question We've gotta talk next time we're both on chat. :P I still support that 4minute DARP version idea ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ HAI JESSIE http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/0/0e/Tighthug.gif :3 *hasn't talked to you in a while because timezones and chat* How is school hell? I hope it's not too bad. If you could pweaaaaseeee owl me back when you're on chat, that'd be great so I can come on. xD P.S. PETITION FOR THE VANILLUXE EMOTICON IS STILL INTACT RIGHT 23:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Why would you have Rai apply if you're not gonna post on the matches? Please, post with Rai. Ravenclaw needs him right now. *mourns- -the fact that she missed thee from chat by a margin of roughly two hours* ;w; 18:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) more poking Jessssieeeeeeeeeee, could you pwease link me to that Korean name generator you sent when we made Kress and Rai? >< I can't seem to find it. Dx Also on that note, whenever school isn't plaguing you too much, we should roleplay them twins again. 13:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Though the U.S. only makes up 5% of the world's population, they house nearly 25% of the world's prison population. I can't believe I didn't realize this until I was halfheartedly looking for a non-Hogwarts location - the Pokémon twins have no house. They don't live in the dreams/nightmares of people, do they? DO THEY? maybe they doooo. x3 Shouldddddd we make one or nu? 20:22, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Went house hunting like maaaaad~ :D I get the feeling we should probably build up a basic personality of their mum, but I dunno. I found a bunch that are kinda aesthetically pleasing, but indecisiveness striiiiikes. Halp? -casually removes list of pics before anyone else notices- (I swear to the entity above's name if someone frigging steals one of these before we manage to decide, I will...do something unspeakably horrible. <_< *glares at stalkers*) 23:46, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Ooooh, the ocean one. I'm in agreement with this decision~ xD Yup, I did mention her; she and Kress do not get along at all. It's to the point Kress refuses to call her "Mom." I'm thinking of her as an excitable, hugging ENFJ right now (exact opposite of Kress' ISTP), and I just realized Rai probably took after her in that way (from what's on his personality currently). Hbu, any ideas for Mummy Moon? ::Which also reminds me about him with the development problem(?), and I keep forgetting to suggest looking through random MBTI stuffs to get ideas. (-shamelessly spends hours doing that-) Literally just MBTI tumblr comparisons help LOADS with character personalities. xD 00:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Iâ Hey Jojo. I've been writing this story about Ileana for a long time, and I vowed to finish it before New Years, and I did. (Kind of. The writing part's done, and now I'm editing it.) Anyways, here's the part about Siân and I was wondering if you could take a look at it. :I started talking. Once I decided to talk about it — really talk about it — the words just started flowing out, like they’d been bottled up for too long. I started telling her about Siân — because she was longer gone and thereby easier to talk about than some of the others. :"I had a friend named Siân once. Iâ was a complete bitch, but we never noticed it, or maybe we just ignored that part; I don't think she meant it anyways. She was so sharp and clever, and she was a year older than the rest of us. She shining, and beautiful, and she wore green a lot. I never knew what she saw in the rest of us, but we adored her. I would be really sweet to her and she'd be a totally bitch back, and it was like a game or something in my mind. She left school a few years ago, I wonder where she is now." I tried to conjure an image of her in my mind. "No one really talked about her after she left. I miss her." :Before then, I hadn't thought about Siân enough to miss her properly. But I did. My throat got tight, but my eyes stayed dry, and my voice steady. "She was clever — much more clever than the rest of us. She got out so early." -R.A.B. 19:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Soooo Firstly, (insert massive weba here, because I haven't seen you, and actually typed something out to you that was more than just a hieeee, for forever). Secondly, you may or may not have noticed, but I got rid of Ani, while you were gone, because I was never roleplaying her and I wasn't ever really doing anything with her. I've already bugged one person by this, so I suppose I'll be used to it if it bugs you too. I'm sorry, for whatever was probably ruined by this. Thirdly, I've brought back Dalisay, although she was really only just 'inactive' anyways, so there's always that for Sean, although I think you already know what you're doing with him, based off the squad and all that. I believe, you're still busy with whatever you were busy with before, based on what I've seen above (which I only read because I stalk everything related to the Moon family and I scrolled up a bit, so I guess I might know, but I'm probably wrong, sorry for that too). And, I've realized that this turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be, sorry. I hope your day is/was wonderful and absolutely fantastic. I Tried To Come Up With A Creative Name To Put Here But Nope Yeah, I would love to. :P Whenever you're free, we can roleplay them, if you'd like? :/ I JUST SAW THE NEWEST MV OK SO I HAVEN'T SEEN/TALKED TO YOU IN AGES AND WE MISS YOU JESSIE sistar The header's definitely off-topic and unrelated, but that's the song that was playing when I started typing this and my mind's blank. I'm going to be honest: Sending this not-so-lowkey makes me feel really apprehensive and like a traitorous b!^¢h. I don't know. Might be just me being overemotional and overdramatic again. It's still weird not seeing you guarding chat (even though sometimes you're AFK) while everyone else is gone. uvu I hope life is doing better, if not great, for you. HERE COMES THE BLEH PART. You've been gone for three months without editing, thereby your character's models can be used by others now. I've been kind of interested in using Tiffany Hwang. It also feels like being selfish and a traitor like I already mentioned, idk. I guess I'm either overreacting or people could say I'm pulling the "sORRY SORRY SORRY I REALLY DON'T WANNA DO THIS" card to be sympathized with. I really hope that you don't think the latter. Cheesy to say but like, I don't want to lose our friendship or acquaintanceship or whatever we had/have called over a model. *hides* x.x When/if you come back and don't want to share, I'll stop using her and find another model. While I'm on the topic of models, I might as well say I'm planning on using HyunA for a future char and that I feel guilty about that as well. Before I further embarrass myself and raise chances of me messing up, I'll end this owl. Hi You sent me an Owl ages ago.Well yeah I'm a pokemon fanatic aswell.Care to rp ? I have only one Gryffindor first year and now I'm active. ''PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 06:25, September 8, 2016 (UTC) hello just your cheeky owl! hello again i have a welcome back gift for you <3 Hey Hey, how've you been?